


Best Part of Waking Up

by inmymindpalace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Ficlet, Folger's coffee, Gen, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Prompt Fic, commercial ripoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmymindpalace/pseuds/inmymindpalace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Folger's commercial incest badfic.</p>
<p>Sam and Dean Winchester find themselves trapped in a coffee commercial. Basically, a deleted scene from the episode 'Changing Channels'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Part of Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emp7w](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emp7w/gifts).



> I hope this meets your expectations and more! The minute I read your prompt I thought of 'Changing Channels'.  
> Most of the dialogue comes directly from this Folger's Christmas commercial: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZnqBL6iYjA

Dean Winchester pulled his leather jacket more tightly around himself as he lifted his backpack out of the taxi. It was colder than he’d expected, and the snow crunched under his feet as he made his way to the steps of his childhood home. The curtain in the window quickly swung back into place as he knocked on the door and before he knew it he was staring up into his brother’s face. 

“I...can’t do this,” Dean snorted as he rubbed his temple. “This is just stupid, Sam.”

“You know what the Trickster said, Dean,” Sam sighed and leaned up against the door, “until we do it ‘correctly’ it’s going to keep repeating. I really don’t deserve another experience like that. You know I still can’t listen to ‘Heat of the Moment’.” 

Dean groaned and turned back toward the taxi, “Seriously? I can deal with the other shit we’ve done for him, but this. it’s just…”

“Dean. Read your lines. It’s freezing. Why the fuck did it have to be real snow?”

Sam slammed the door and Dean cursed all the way back to the gate. He sighed and started over again, rolling his eyes as new snowflakes began to fall, “Fucking Tricksters and their fucking humor.”

This time Sam opened the door with a look of (false) elation. Dean looked his brother up and down and then to the house number above the door. 

“I must have the wrong house,” he deadpanned. 

“Brother.” Sam pointed to himself before enveloping Dean in a huge hug. “Oh, I missed you so much.” 

The background music picked up slightly as Sam led Dean into the house. Dean looked around and was momentarily taken aback by how similar it was to what he remembered of Christmases in Lawrence. He was pulled out of his head before he could delve into “feelings” about all of that by Sam leading on with the script.

“I waited up all night for you, you know,” Sam admitted as he turned to jump up on the counter. 

As Dean took off his backpack he tried to hide his laughter at how ridiculous his moose of a brother looked, “Don’t break the counter, man, it’s not meant for people like you.”

Sam didn’t even warrant him with a reply, just with a standard bitch face. 

“It’s a long way from West Africa,” Dean recited as he walked over to the coffee maker with the recognizable plastic red coffee container next to it. He placed his hands on the counter and bent his head to take a whiff of the coffee. “Ahhh. Real coffee.”

Dean grabbed two mugs and turned around towards Sam on the counter to pour. “I brought you something,” he started as he looked up to Sam’s huge, smiling face and then burst out laughing.

“Cut. Cut,” came an exasperated yell from near the fridge. “Dean-o. You were doing so well until then. There’s no CONVICTION in the way you look at Sammy. The script says _Dean stares longingly into Sam’s eyes_ for a reason.”

The eyebrows wiggled in Sam’s direction made Dean shudder. The Trickster sauntered over and pushed Dean to the side before exclaiming, “ _This_ is how you do it properly. Take notes.”

It looked as if his brother and the Trickster were in the most uncomfortable stare war ever. Well, Sam looked uncomfortable and about to puke while the Trickster like he’d spied the most delicious jelly donut in the world. Dean paled and honestly feared for his brother’s safety. 

“Uh, all right man. This ‘you flirting with my brother’ thing is way creepy. Like. Epic levels of creepiness,” Dean chimed in, doing his best to break up the tense atmosphere. The Trickster winked back at Sam as he backed off.

“Good! Start from ‘I brought you something’, and Dean, make sure you really put the emotions into your character. The yearning, the…”

“YUP. Got it. Okay. Let’s just finish this one, Sammy,” Dean sighed and took his place next to the counter. “I brought you something from far away,” he continued as he reached down to grab a small box from the unzipped pocket on his backpack.

“Oh,” Sam exclaimed as he took the small box and turned it in his hands. He looked down wistfully at the box before he shyly looked back up at Dean as he sipped on his coffee. Sam quickly pulled the bow off of the box and firmly pressed it into Dean’s shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Dean laughed and raised his eyes from his coffee. He desperately thought of the things he really wanted and hoped the look came across enough for the Trickster to be pleased. 

Sam coyly glanced down before meeting Dean’s gaze, “You’re my present this year.”

The brothers held the stare and smiled at each other until the music picked up and the slogan for the coffee company played over it, signalling the end of the commercial.


End file.
